Mirror Master
}} The Mirror Master was a Scottish assassin who was drafted by the US government into becoming the Mirror Master in exchange for his services. Instead of following through on their deal, McCulloch took off with the costume and joined The Rogues. Background Born in Kirkcaldy, Evan was abandoned as a baby on the doorstep of an orphanage run by Mrs McCulloch, with nothing but his first name and a photograph of his parents. While growing in the orphanage, Evan was accosted by a bully that habitually raped the other children and, when the bully attempted to rape him, he strangled the bully in a river. Never caught, Evan leaves the orphanage at 16 with his parents' photograph. Settling in Glasgow, Evan took up a life that eventually resulted in him being employed as a professional assassin and became renowned as one of the best mercenaries in the United Kingdom. One day, Evan took up a job that resulted in him killing his own father, the photo of whom he had kept with him since childhood. While observing the funeral, Evan saw his mother and over the next few days, he attempted to work up the courage to visit her, only, when he finally did, he discovered that she had committed suicide following the funeral and that her body had been lying in her apartment for all that time. Stricken with grief, Evan decided to turn himself in to the authorities as a hired killer but before he could do that he was instead picked up by a consortium of the United States Government, who offer him the costume and weapons of the original Mirror Master in exchange for his services. After his first assignment to scare Animal Man into abandoning his animal-rights stance, a mission he failed when he refused to kill Animal Man's wife and children, Evan was fired and replaced. Evan then helped Animal Man track down his employers and used his mirror technology to trap them inside one of the many mirror dimensions his tools give him access to. Continuing to work as a criminal and supervillain-for-hire in both Europe and the United States of America, Evan was eventually scouted and recruited into The Rogues by Weather Wizard after he moved to Keystone City and began combating the Flash (Wally West). After many jobs, a demon called Neron offered many of the villains and superheroes their greatest desires in exchange for their souls. After being betrayed by Neron, McCulloch and four of the other Rogues die and go to Hell, only to return after a confrontation between Neron and the Flash. For a brief time, McCulloch is a member of Lex Luthor's initial Injustice Gang and fights the Justice League of America, but abandons the team when Batman offers to pay him twice what Luthor was offering. Unable to deal with the mind warping effect of his mirror dimensions in addition to his own guilt over his parents' deaths, McCulloch developed a cocaine addiction that was tolerated by the other Rogues until Captain Cold, in preparation for combat against the Trickster's divergent Rogues team, forced him to sober up and kick the addiction. Combat Statistics *Rogues Unite Involvement *Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Trickster and Weather Wizard appear as allies in the Stemming the Tide challenge of the Deluge episode. *Mirror Master is a boss fight in the first part of the Metal Pt. I: Scarlet Speedster challenge of the Metal Part I episode. Heroes * Mirror Master, along with Captain Cold, Heat Wave and Weather Wizard are a boss fight in the Stryker's Island mission as The Rogues. Trivia * Evan McCulloch first appeared in Animal Man #8 (February 1989) * Mirror Master is voiced by Brandon Young. * Mirror Master can hide in any reflective surface and uses mirrors to commit his crimes. His reflective weaponary can also open portals to alternate dimensions. * McCulloch once fell in love with a woman named Emelia, a relationship that lasted about a week after she learned that he was the Mirror Master, and turned him into the authorities. * Mirror Master anonymously sends a share of each payment he receives to Mrs McCulloch's orphanage to keep it running. *McCulloch's predecessor, Sam Scudder, was killed during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. Gallery CharModelMirrorMaster.png|'Character Model' MirrorMasterMirror.jpg MirrorMasterCom.png See also * The Rogues External links * Evan McCulloch DC Database * Mirror Master Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:The Rogues Category:Flash Enemies Category:Gadgets powers Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Starro Event